Growing Up, Mica's Story
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Growing up isn't easy, especially when you are a Gibbs. Seven year old Mica struggles to deal with two major losses. One expected and one shocking and traumatic. Aside from the tragedies she must learn to cope with her dad dating again and a misunderstanding that leads her to believe her dad's new girlfriend is evil. Will be a Gibbs/Borin story. WARNING: Dark flashbacks of a minor!
1. Prologue

Never in a million years would Mica Gibbs think that she would be sad that Lori had moved out. Even though she made an honest attempt to get along with her. She still saw her foster-sister as a condescending bully. Watching Lori pack her bags that morning had left her feeling somewhat empty inside all day. Even though Lori seemed honestly happy when she was with the Callahan's. Much happier than she ever was with the Gibbs's. Gibbs had taken the day off that day to help Lori and Katie get packed and moved in with the Callahan's. Which meant that Mica could skip daycare. Another surprise was that she actually missed daycare. Going to daycare meant seeing Shane and playing NCIS with him during outside time. Her other best friend Erica Vance was slowly getting back to her old self. Even though her mom was still really sick and going to die soon. She was getting help from a grief counselor through hospice. Which according to her dad was a special kind of hospital that helped people who were dying and their families. She was kind of in shock that her "Aunt" Jackie was dying. Her and Gracie's mom had become surrogate mothers to her after her own mother was killed. Now Mrs. Vance was dying and Mrs. Hollis had begun acting strange and cold. Gracie that was another thing. What had happened to her third best friend? Her dad had been searching for a month and still nothing. The next week was The Fourth of July and Mica still hadn't received her invitation to the annual Hollis family pool party and barbeque.

"Mica! We're going to Grandpa Ducky's for dinner!" Gibbs called.

"OK! I'll get my shoes on and be right down!" Mica called back

"Great, I'll be in the car! We have to pick up Tony real quick on the way!" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked at his daughter in the seat beside him. She had been unusually quiet all day. He was getting a little worried about her. She had a lot going on in her life. A lot of things that a seven-year old shouldn't have to go through. He was hoping that a nice dinner with her grandpa Ducky and big brother Tony would put a smile on her face. She had her mother's smile and he wanted nothing more than to see her happy again.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gibbs asked as the drove down the road.

"I feel bad about Lori." Mica replied.

"I do too sweetie but she was really unhappy." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"Well I can't answer that but sometimes people are just unhappy in a place and the only thing they can do about it is move on." Gibbs explained.

"Would she have been in happier with you if it weren't for me?" Mica asked.

"Maybe but I would have been unhappy for a really long time if it weren't for you." Gibbs replied.

"You would?" Mica asked.

"Of course you are my little girl." Gibbs replied.

"Always?" Mica asked.

"Always and forever." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Mica replied.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

"Have you heard anything else about Gracie?" Mica asked.

"No but if I don't hear something soon. I am going over there again." Gibbs replied.

"Can I go with you?" Mica asked.

"No, I do not know what I am going find." Gibbs replied.

"Gracie has to be OK! I love her so much. She just has to be OK." Mica sobbed.

"I am sure she is just fine but it is better to be safe than sorry." Gibbs assured completely unaware that in a matter of hours his little girls world would be rocked to its very core by a horrific tragedy involving her best friend.

* * *

><p>Gracie rolled over on her bed. Her stomach ached from hunger. Her parents were only feeding her once every other day, if that. Last week she went three days without eating. She got a bottle of water every day and that was all she got. She knew what they were doing. They were trying to make her weak and unable to think or function on her own. That way she wouldn't be able to tell anybody that her parents were the ones who took the hit out on director Vance and if she did they would think she was delirious from malnutrition. She looked up at the top of the stairs. There was a bright light. Was she dying? No the door was partially open. She pulled herself off the mattress and drug herself up the stairs. It took everything she could to climb up to the main level of the house. She struggled into the living room. Her parents were no where in sight but her mom's cellphone was on the couch. She made her way over and shakily dialed what she hoped was Mr. Gibbs's number.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs was sitting on the couch watching an ancient movie on the Western Channel. Mica had inherited her mothers hatred of westerns but he still loved the genre and Tony was always game to watch any classic but tonight was a school night as Tony called him and the SFA had a meeting with director Vance early in the morning. So Gibbs was watching another movie alone after the girls had gone to bed. He was so entranced by the movie that the sound of his phone reading made him jump.<p>

"Hello?" Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Gracie asked.

"Gracie! Mica will be so happy to hear from you! She is upstairs but I can call her down." Gibbs replied.

"No, Mr. Gibbs I need to talk to you." Gracie corrected.

"What's wrong? Is everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's not." Gracie replied.

"OK tell me what's happening and then put your mom or dad on." Gibbs replied.

"My parents are the problem." Gracie admitted.

"What's wrong? Are they hurting you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes the..." Gracie started.

"What the hell are you doing up here!" Mr. Hollis boomed on the other end.

"I was uh..." Gracie replied.

"Why are you using my phone! That is my property not yours you little bitch!" Mrs. Hollis barked, Gibbs could hear the sound of a hand hitting a cheek on the other end.

"I am sorry." Gracie whimpered.

"We told you to stay in the basement! Get your ass down there now!" Mr. Hollis ordered.

"No!" Gracie snapped.

"OK then! You leave me no other choice." Mr. Hollis replied.

"What? No! Agghhh!" Gracie cried.

"Gracie? Are you alright?!" Gibbs asked finally able to speak after the initial shock of what he was hearing.

*BANG*

"Gracie? Gracie?! GRACIE?!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue? Will Gracie survive? Either way Gibbs is going to have to deal with his own grief over Kelly. While helping his surviving daughter cope. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Nightmare

Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he had moved so fast. First he called 911 and the team and sent them to the Hollis house. The last thing he had to do before he could leave was get a sitter for Mica. He ran next-door and pounded on his neighbor's front door until she groggily answered.

"Jethro it's after midnight." his neighbor commented.

"I know Sandy but I have to rush to work and need somebody to keep an eye on Mica." Gibbs replied.

"I have to work at five." Sandy replied.

"I know and I am going to call somebody else to stay with her. I just need you to wait until her sitter gets here." Gibbs explained.

"Can't you just wait with her?" Sandy asked.

"No I need to leave now. It's an emergency." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Sandy finally agreed.

"Thanks Sandy and somebody will be there to relieve you soon." Gibbs called.

* * *

><p>Once he was on the road Gibbs started making calls to find a sitter for Mica. He finally got a hold of Breena and talked her into coming over in staying with Mica. He said he didn't mind if she slept. He just didn't want his daughter to be home alone especially at night. Gibbs drove faster than even he had in a long time, to the Hollis's house. When he arrived, there were police cars, and each of his team had arrived in their own cars. Smoke was rising out of the house and the area had been taped off. He grabbed his badge and gun and ran towards the area.<p>

"How is she?" Gibbs demanded.

"It is a good thing you called 911 right away. I believe that the Hollis's torched the house before fleeing the scene. The firemen found Gracie lying on the floor of the living room. She has a bullet in her chest as well as severe burns." Ducky explained.

"Is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She is alive but barely." Ducky replied.

"The child was rushed to DC Children's." A police officer added.

"Boss we are pretty much wrapped up here if you want to go home to Mica." Tony offered.

"No! I want to be here so I can find that son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled.

* * *

><p>Mica tossed and turned in her bed. She hated having bad dreams unfortunately night terrors had plagued her since before her mom died even. According to her dad ever since she was a tiny baby. She would wake up screaming her head off and nothing either parent could do helped. She would just scream and cry until she wore herself out. The one she was having tonight was a bad one. It was also recurring and it was real. The real memory of one of the worst experiences of her life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four year old Mica ran behind her uncle Mike or as she called him Big Mike. Uncle Mike was the only one she allowed to call her Mike and that was only because she was Little Mike or Mike Junior and he was Big Mike. Big Mike picked her up and put her one the swing set.<em>

"_OK Little Mike you are going to pump for yourself today. Then we are going to run around a bit. I want you to get rid of this extra energy before your daddy finds out I let you drink a caf-pow." Mike told her._

"_OK Uncle Mike!" Mica cried._

"_Good girl" Mike replied patting Mica's hair before he walked to the corner of the yard and lit a cigarette._

"_Daddy says you aren't supposed to smoke around me." Mica commented._

"_You aren't gonna narc on me are you?" Mike asked._

"_It's gross!" Mica cried._

"_Fine" Mike sighed putting out the cigarette._

"_You really going to get bossed around by a little girl?" An ominous voice taunted._

"_Who's there?!" Mike demanded._

"_That would be me." The voice replied._

"_Get lost Jonas!" Mike demanded._

"_I could but then I wouldn't get to go through with my plan." Jonas replied._

"_What plan?" Mike demanded._

"_Kill the kid then I can escape while Gibbs is mourning." Jonas replied._

"_If you want to hurt the girl! You are going to have to go through me!" Mike snapped._

"_That can be arranged!" Jonas cried as she shot Mike in the leg._

"_You really think that's going to stop me!" Mike cried shooting Jonas in the arm._

"_I thought you were better than that." Jonas replied stabbing Mike in the chest._

"_Uncle Mike!" Mica cried._

"_Shut up little bitch!" Jonas cried stabbing Mica in the stomach._

* * *

><p>"No! Uncle Mike! No!" Mica cried in her sleep.<p>

"Mica wants wrong?" Breena asked rushing into the small girls room

"I had a nightmare." Mica sobbed.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry do you want to talk about it?" Breena asked.

"I can't, where's my dad?" Mica asked.

"He had to go to work." Breena explained.

"Why?" Mica asked.

"They caught a case." Breena replied quickly.

* * *

><p>After wrapping the scene, Gibbs hopped in his car and rushed to DC Children's. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew exactly how Gracie was doing. He couldn't believe it. An innocent child fighting for her life in the hospital all because her parents were heartless and horrible excuses for human beings. How could anyone shoot their own child and then leave her bleeding in a burning house?<p>

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to know the status of one of your patients." Gibbs replied flashing his badge.

"Which patient are you looking for Agent Gibbs?" The receptionist asked.

"Melinda Grace Hollis" Gibbs replied.

"Miss Hollis sustained third degree burns, a gunshot to the chest right between the heart and right lung, she also has severe smoke inhalation in her left lung." The receptionist explained.

"Is she going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately it is not looking that way." The receptionist replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Gracie survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Tragedy

It was almost four in the morning before Gibbs got home. After leaving the hospital with the discouraging news that Gracie was on life support. He had to stop by the diner and clear his head before going home. For the first and only time in nearly eight years he was dreading getting home to his little girl. He knew that once she got up he would have to give her the bad news that her best friend may be dying. She was just a child and she was already facing the loss of a friend. Murder was tragic enough when it was adults but children were just unfair. The fact that if Gracie died, she would have been murdered by her parents tore him up. He walked through the front door and discovered Breena half asleep on the couch.

"Breena" Gibbs called.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry." Breena apologized.

"It's OK, I know I woke you up and it is almost four." Gibbs replied.

"How is she?" Breena asked.

"Those bastards shot her and then torched the house. She is on life support." Gibbs explained.

"No" Breena gasped.

"How am I supposed to tell Mica in the morning?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Breena replied.

"You just get home. Jimmy looked really flipped out when I saw him. He needs you." Gibbs replied.

"OK but Gibbs if you need anything let me know." Breena replied.

* * *

><p>Even though she couldn't hear the conversation going on downstairs. Mica knew that something was very wrong. Something was always wrong when she had the dream about Uncle Mike dying that included when the Port To Port Killer stabbed her. She hated that feeling and she hated the scar she had on her stomach. At least she was alive and the knife didn't hit any of her organs. Part of her wanted to go downstairs and see what was going on but she was scared to death to find out. She woke up the next morning to the sun shining on her face. Just as she was waking up the door to her room opened and her dad walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.<p>

"Mica? You up?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah I just woke up." Mica replied sitting up.

"Mica I need to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on?" Mica asked.

"Last night I got a call from Gracie." Gibbs started.

"Gracie?! Why didn't you wake me?! You know how much I've missed her!" Mica demanded.

"Here's the thing she didn't want to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"Why is she mad at me?" Mica asked.

"She wasn't mad at you. Her parents were keeping her hostage in the house and she finally managed to get a hold of her mom's phone. While we were talking her parents came in and they started yelling at her. I don't know what happened but they were furious and then I heard a gunshot." Gibbs explained.

"A gunshot? Is Gracie OK?" Mica asked.

"No she isn't her parents shot her and then they set the house on fire. I called 911 and my team and they were able to save Gracie but she is at the hospital... on life-support." Gibbs explained.

"No! She has to be OK! She has to! She's Gracie! Why did her parents become so mean?! She was always so good and now she could die! Because her mom and dad hurt her! It's not fair! Why couldn't you save her?! Your Gibbs!" Mica cried.

"I wish I could answer your questions, Mica but I can't. Sometimes life is just unfair really, really unfair." Gibbs explained.

"I know... I know." Mica sobbed.

"Oh Mica, is there anything I can do for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Leave me alone." Mica replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I just want to be alone." Mica sobbed.

"OK but if you need me just call and I will be right there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Shane had barely moved from the couch all morning. Mica was supposed to call him sometime before noon. So they could arrange to do something that afternoon with his aunt and cousins. Of course Tara would be there too but she would spend all her time off making out with her "boyfriend" Jeff. Jeff was her third boyfriend this month. In his opinion it was gross to have so may boyfriends. His mom said it was just a phase and not to say anything about it because it would hurt her feelings and she was at a very emotional time in her life. The door slammed and Tara came running in and threw herself down on the couch. Shane wondered what was wrong this time. It seemed like every other day his sister would come home crying and carrying on like she had just watched her whole family get hacked up with a machete.<p>

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Jeff broke up with me!" Tara cried.

"Oh I'm sorry." Shane apologized,

"I am so ugly! No boy will ever love me!" Tara cried.

"Well you are only thirteen." Shane observed.

"Oh shut-up Shane! You said you wanted to marry Mica!" Tara cried.

"Well Mica may have dumped me." Shane replied.

"Really? How do you know?" Tara asked.

"She was supposed to come with us and Aunt Lucy." Shane replied.

"Oh please Shane! You guys are seven! She probably just got asked on a play-date by somebody with a pool or trampoline or to go somewhere more fun then the zoo with aunt Lucy, and cousins Kelsey and Valerie!" Tara argued.

"How do you know we are going to the zoo?" Shane asked.

"We always go to the zoo! Anytime anybody suggests anywhere else Kelsey cries that something there scares her or she is too little to go there!" Tara sobbed.

"Even so it would be better if Mica was there." Shane replied.

"Same with Jeff." Tara replied.

* * *

><p>"Shane?" Debbie called.<p>

"What is it mom?" Shane asked.

"I just got a call from Mr. Gibbs, one of Mica's other friends got in an accident last night and Mica is really upset and doesn't feel up to going out." Debbie explained.

"Can I call her and see if she's OK?" Shane asked.

"Maybe after you guys get home but Aunt Lucy is on the way. So you and Tara need to go and get ready to go." Debbie replied.

* * *

><p>Erica Vance looked up at the hospital clock. Right now two of her favorite people were in the hospital and she couldn't see either of them. Gracie was at the Children's Hospital across town in Intensive Care and only three people were allowed to see her. Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Palmer, and her dad. Her mom was the other person in the hospital. She was at Bethesda the Naval Hospital in the ICU and she and Jared were too young to go and see her. Only her dad and Kayla could go back and they had to have short visits. Her mom could have more visitors but you had to be fourteen to go into the ICU. Jared was going to be fourteen in a couple of days but hopefully their mom would be better and at least in a regular hospital room if not home by then. Her mom had, had chemo the day before and she came home feeling a little sick but that was normal. Then early that morning Jared had found her unconscious on the bathroom floor. Her dad had called an ambulance and after it arrived the family had rushed behind it to the hospital. They were in the waiting room for the doctor to come out and tell them what was wrong with Jackie. When her dad got the call from Mr. Gibbs that the Hollis's had shot Gracie and left her for dead in a burning house. Now her best friend was on life-support and her mom was sick with a cold. It was just a little cold but her mom's immune system was so weak that she could die. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kayla had come out and was sitting beside Jared whispering something to him. She craned her head and tried to listen but her siblings got up and moved to the other side of the room. A while after all that happened the door opened and her dad came out and called for them to come over.<p>

"What is it daddy?" Kayla asked.

"Kids I am sorry but your mother died ten minutes ago. I was with her and that's why I sent you out Kayla." Vance explained.

"Was she dead when Kayla left?" Erica gasped.

"No, but I knew that it was going to happen soon. So I sent Kayla back out and your mom died about fifteen minutes after that." Vance explained.

"No! She can't be dead! I'm not ready to be without a mom!" Kayla cried.

"No... no she wasn't supposed to die so soon. She said she would be there for my birthday!" Jared sobbed.

"No... I only got to know her for eight years." Erica rambled.

"I am sorry kids. I really wish that she could have held on longer. Even I didn't think she would go this fast but she knew that she wasn't going to get out of here this time and the last thing she told me was to make sure that you kids knew that she loved you." Vance explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the poor kids two major tragedies back to back. How will Erica cope with her mother's death? How will Mica cope with Gracie's injuries? Will Gracie beat the odds? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Mrs Vance

Mica poked her head out from under the blanket. It was almost dark now and she hadn't gotten out of bed except to go to the bathroom all day. At lunch time her dad had brought her a sandwich and glass or juice. She had drunk all the juice since she knew she needed to stay hydrated but had only nibbled on the sandwich. She wasn't hungry at all. Her stomach was all knotted up and she felt the same way she did when she was sick but she wasn't sick. She was sad really, really sad. Gracie was in the hospital and she was too badly hurt for Mica to be able to go see her. To top it off it was Mr. and Mrs. Hollis were the ones who had hurt Gracie. Mica knew that sometimes parents hurt their kids but she never imagined that any of her friends would be victims of child abuse. Certainly not Gracie. Mr. and Mrs. Hollis had always been so nice and loving. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and guessed that it was just her dad coming up to offer her dinner. Her dad opened the door but he didn't have a tray in his hands. He only had his cellphone and a pained look on his face.

"Mica? Can I come in?" Gibbs asked.

'Yeah" Mica replied.

"I really hate to tell you this but I have more bad news." Gibbs said as he walked over and took a seat beside her on her bed.

"What now? Did something happen to Gracie?" Mica asked.

"Gracie is fine but sweetie I just got a call from Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Leon?" Mica questioned.

"Mr. Vance" Gibbs explained.

"Oh what did he want? Do you have to go away again?" Mica asked.

"No sweetie but, Mrs. Vance died this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"No! It wasn't supposed to happen this soon! And not when Gracie was sick too! Poor Erica, things are really bad for her. Oh daddy it's not fair." Mica cried.

"I know you are hurting but Mr. Vance asked me if I could come over. He really needs somebody to talk to right now. Are you OK with that?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess let me just put on some clothes. Maybe the shirt from day-camp last year. That always makes Erica laugh." Mica replied.

"I don't think Erica is going to feel up to having any visitors honey." Gibbs replied.

"So you're going to leave me?!" Mica gasped.

"No, I am taking you with me but Leon said that Erica and her siblings were just staying in Jared's room and not wanting to talk to anyone? Do you still want to go? Or should I go over tomorrow when you will either feel better or I will actually have time to arrange a sitter." Gibbs explained.

"No daddy, I want to go." Mica replied.

"OK well I am going to get one of the casseroles I have for nights I have to work late. So we can take that over to the Vance's you just get dressed and we will leave in fifteen minutes." Gibbs replied,

"OK" Mica agreed.

* * *

><p>Erica lay on the floor of Jared's room. She still couldn't believe that her mother was dead. She wished that this was just another mean prank Jared and Kayla were playing on her but they would never do anything this cruel and her dad certainly would never get involved. She looked at her siblings that lay on either side of her. Jared was definitely taking the loss the hardest of any of the Vance children, Kayla was clearly upset too but was being the strong one for her dad and younger siblings. Her parents always said that Kayla was just like her mother, she was just like her father, and Jared was a perfect blend of the two. Tender and caring like their mother, yet tough and serious like their father.<p>

"Guys I think we should go check on dad and say hi to our company." Kayla said suddenly.

"I don't want to." Jared whispered.

"OK but you have to come out at some point. What about you Erica are you up for it?" Kayla replied.

"I guess so." Erica sighed pulling herself up.

"Come on, maybe dad has news on Gracie." Kayla offered.

"I hope she is OK. I don't want to lose her the same day as mom." Erica replied.

"That would be hard but I am sure Gracie is fighting her hardest." Kayla replied.

* * *

><p>Shane let the door close behind him. Tara and Aunt Lucy had gone around back to sit on the picnic table and talk about heartbreak. Kelsey and Valerie were running around playing on his swing-set. The day had turned out just like Tara had predicted but Kelsey had been taking swimming lessons and was actually looking forward to going to the pool. Unfortunately that day the pool was closed due to repairs and Aunt Lucy didn't want to drive to the other public pool that was nearby. Since they would have to double back in the opposite direction they had come. So they just went to the zoo. Shane liked the zoo but he was getting tired of the same place every time they went out and more than anything, he missed and was worried about Mica. He remembered how scared and upset he was when his dad was in the hospital before he died and when his older cousin was in Intensive Care after a motorcycle wreck but they were both adults even though Shelby was only seventeen at the time that was still considered adult age to him and the doctors at Georgetown. He couldn't imagine having a kid friend hurt bad enough that she had to be in the ICU. He laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Tara had left in on ABC Family before they left and there was some dumb teenage girly drama. He couldn't remember the name but knew it was one of Tara's favorites. He on the other hand hated it but he didn't feel like changing the channel. His mom came in, turned off the TV, and told him that he could call Mica now if he wanted. Excitedly he took her phone and dialed Mr. Gibbs's number. Mr. Gibbs answered and told hm that he wasn't sure if Mica felt up to talking but he would check. A few minutes later he heard the phone being picked up again.<p>

"Hell? Mr. Gibbs?"

"No Shane it's me."

"Oh hi Mica!"

"Sorry I missed today."

"It's OK my mom told me that your friend was in the hospital."

"Yeah she's hurt really bad."

"I am sorry. Is she still alive?"

"I don't know. We are at Erica's house."

"Why? I thought you were too sad, to do anything."

"Shane, Erica's mom died."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"She had cancer, that's why I started going to daycare."

"I am sorry and tell Erica I am sorry too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will have more about Gracie in chapter five. Shane and Erica met once or twice at daycare BTW but he never met Gracie. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. I Hate Goodbyes

Mica regretted telling her dad that she wanted to go to Mrs. Vance's funeral. She loved Erica and wanted nothing more than to support her but she hated funerals. She wasn't even eight years old yet and she had already been to her mom's, Uncle Mike's, and Grandpa Gibbs's funerals. She had also gone to Jenny Sheppard's who had been director of NCIS before Mr. Vance but she was really little and didn't remember it much. All she remembered was sitting in the van with her mom while her dad stood alone in the rain at the cemetery. Now she knew that her dad had been in love with Jenny before she was born or he had met her mom. The only thing she could remember about Jenny was her wearing a red velvet Mrs. Claus costume and holding her at the NCIS Christmas party just a few months before she died and that was only because her dad had that picture hanging above the fire-place. Jenny wasn't important now though. She had been buried long ago. It was Mrs. Vance, Erica, and her dad and siblings that should be on her mind right now. From his room across the hall her dad called for her to get dressed because they had to leave in fifteen minutes. Mica pulled herself out of bed and changed out of the oversized NCIS t-shirt and black sleep pants she wore for jammies and into her black dress. The same one she had worn to Grandpa Jack's funeral. At least this time Lori wasn't around to judge her for not getting ready fast enough. After her dress she put on her dress shoes and then headed out the door, grabbing the sympathy card she had made for Erica the day before. By the time she got downstairs her dad was waiting for her in his suit. She knew he could only wear his uniform if the deceased was somebody who worked for NCIS or had served in the Navy but he still had his badge clipped to his belt. He took a swig of his coffee and then quickly ushered her out the door. Ten minutes later they were in his Challenger driving to the Vance's church where her funeral was being held. Mica took out her card and read it over one last time. Suddenly she regretted letting Shane sign it. What if Erica got mad at her for letting her boyfriend sign the card, just because he was her boyfriend. Her dad and Grandpa Gibbs didn't talk for ages. Just because Jack brought his then girlfriend to Shannon and Kelly's funeral.

"Daddy we have to go home!" Mica called.

"Why, are you not feeling well?" Gibbs asked.

"No I have to make Erica a different card." Mica replied.

"Oh, well if you want to do that you will have to wait until we get home. I told Mr. Vance I would come to the church early and help him out." Gibbs explained.

"No! I need to give it at the funeral!" Mica snapped.

"Then just give her the one you already made." Gibbs suggested.

"I can't!" Mica cried.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I let Shane sign it yesterday!" Mica cried.

"So?" Gibbs questioned.

"So Shane's mom wouldn't let him come with us to the funeral because it was inappropriate and you didn't speak to grandpa Jack for ages because he brought his girlfriend to Shannon and Kelly's funerals! I don't want Erica to hate me!" Mica yelled.

"Oh Mica, first of all letting somebody sign a sympathy card is very different from inviting them to a strangers funeral. Secondly Shane's mom didn't mean it would be inappropriate for Shane to come to the funeral. She thought it would be inappropriate for us to take Shane to the funeral and she has to work today. So she can't take him. Third and finally the problem I had with Grandpa Jack bringing a girl to Shannon and Kelly's funeral wasn't that he brought a girl. They were uh fairly serious at the time and he was as shaken as I was. My problem was with how easy it was for my dad to move on after my mom died and date again. That bothered me since I was nine years old and my dad went on his first date less than a year after my mom died and it was made worse by the fact that I didn't think I could ever get over Shannon and then he brought the girl who was meant to replace my mother." Gibbs explained.

"But you got married again really soon after Shannon." Mica pointed out.

"Grief makes you do strange things lets just leave it at that." Gibbs replied.

"Will you ever date again?" Mica asked.

"I don't know but let's focus on Erica and her family right now." Gibbs replied as he pulled into a parking space in front of the church.

* * *

><p>Erica stared out the window of the church. She watched as Mr. Gibbs and Mica got out of their car and walked inside. So far Mica was the only kid there besides her and her siblings. Which she understood because most parents didn't bring their children to funerals unless it was a family member or somebody else that they were really close to. Still she secretly wished that Gracie would come in with her parents and none of the bad stuff would have happened. She felt somebody tap her shoulder and turned around to see Mica standing behind her. She threw her arms around her friend and then started to cry.<p>

"Oh Erica I am so sorry!" Mica cried.

"Thanks" Erica sniffed.

"Are you OK?" Mica asked.

"Not really that's why I haven't wanted to play very much lately. She was really sick and then she died. Poor Jared hasn't eaten or left his room really since we got home from the hospital. He didn't even care that he turned fourteen yesterday and he was looking forward to that for years. Kayla is acting like she is our mommy now, and I don't know what to do." Erica rambled.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could do something to help you but my dad said all I could do was be nice to you and let you vent and cry if you needed." Mica replied.

"What did you do after your mom died?" Erica asked.

"I don't remember that I was only three almost four." Mica replied.

"Oh yeah" Erica sighed.

"Maybe my friend Shane can help. His dad died when Dearing bombed NCIS." Mica suggested.

"He doesn't know me too well are you sure he will want to?" Erica questioned.

"Can't hurt to ask." Mica replied.

"OK" Erica sniffed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs left Mica with Erica in the main room before walking off to the small private room where Leon was waiting. He opened the door and found Leon sitting on the couch. He had obviously been crying and he was chewing his toothpick so hard, Gibbs feared he would swallow it and puncture something in his digestive tract.<p>

"Oh hi Gibbs." Vance greeted.

"Sorry it too so long Leon. I had trouble getting Mica out of the house. The past few days have shaken her up pretty badly." Gibbs apologized.

"You're still early." Vance assured.

"You holding up OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No not really the kids are falling apart and I can't do anything to comfort them." Vance replied.

"I wish I could help but Mica was so small when Ali died. She didn't really understand until a couple of years ago and that was years after the fact." Gibbs explained.

"No it's OK I am getting help from a friend of Dr. Mallard's who lost his wife to cancer when his kids were around the same ages as Shannon and Kelly." Vance replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"I just can't believe she did it so soon. She promised she would wait until after Jared's birthday. She promised." Vance sobbed.

"Wait to do what, Leon?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jackie didn't have a cold. She intentionally overdosed herself." Vance shakily replied before dissolving into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Understandable that Vance would lie to his kids and say that she had a cold. Hopefully Gibbs will be able to help Leon having lost his mom the same way. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Tony's Gift

It felt like everything was falling apart in Mica's life. Two weeks had passed since Mrs. Vance had died and Gracie's parents had tried to kill her. Now Gracie was still lying in a coma at the hospital and Erica wasn't wanting to play with anyone. One minute she would be fine and invite Mica to come over to play then by the time she and her dad got to Vance house. Erica wouldn't feel like playing anymore. Her dad assured her that it was normal and that he had felt the same way after his own mother had died. He also told her that it may take a long time weeks or months maybe even a year or more but, Erica would come around and become her old self again. What he couldn't tell her was whether or not Gracie would wake up and be normal again. Mica felt lost without her friends. This week was really hard though because Shane was out of town visiting relatives this weekend. When she heard the news it made Mica's stomach drop. Gracie's parents had said Gracie was going to visit relatives. Shane however really was with family. His uncle, his dad's brother. Shane had called her the day before. He was at Disney World and having the time of his life. Mica was secretly jealous. She didn't like Disney that much and wasn't a fan of theme parks but she wished she had family to take her places and do things with her.

"Mica! I'm here!" Gibbs called from the doorway.

"OK just let me get my backpack!" Mica called.

* * *

><p>Mica grabbed her backpack from the coatroom and ran to meet her dad in the front room. Gibbs placed his hand on her backpack and let her out to the parking lot. Once they were in the yellow Challenger. Gibbs backed the car out of the parking lot and headed towards home.<p>

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"Boring, Nobody wanted to play with me." Mica replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." Gibbs replied.

"I know Shane will be back Monday but, how much longer until Erica comes back?" Mica asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Vance still isn't back at work and I don't think he is coming back for a while. So there is no need to send the kids to daycare." Gibbs explained.

"Have you heard any news on Gracie?" Mica asked.

"She uh isn't doing real well. I am sorry." Gibbs replied.

"She's going to die isn't she?" Mica asked.

"I don't know but it isn't looking good." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Once the Gibbs's arrived home, Mica ran up to her room. She may not be able to play with Shane in person but maybe just maybe he would get around to calling her again. She took a seat on the desk-chair and took out her journal. The journal had been a gift from Mrs. Atkinson the library aide. Her first day back at school after her grandpa Jack died. She got called down to the library and Mrs. Atkinson handed to her wrapped in shinny paper. She had thanked her but left the journal in her desk drawer. She kind of forgot about it. Until Lori started bullying her, Mrs. Vance got sick, and Gracie disappeared. When she found the book in her drawer. She took it out and had written in it everyday since.<p>

"Mica! Tony is here!" Gibbs called.

"I'll be right down." Mica called back.

"I have something for you if that will make you move faster!" Tony called.

"Still gonna be just a second!" Mica called.

* * *

><p>Mica finished her thought, left her pen in her journal, closed the book, and ran downstairs. Tony and her dad were sitting on the couch. Tony had a large gift-bag sitting at his feet. When she came down the adults stopped talking. Tony picked up the book and handed her the gift-bag.<p>

"Here you go, Gibblet. It's a little early birthday gift." Tony said.

"Thanks but my birthday isn't for a month and a half." Mica replied.

"You are the only kid I know who rejects a gift for being too soon." Tony replied.

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I just don't know if my dad will let me take such a big gift so early." Mica replied.

"We just thought you had been having such a hard time you deserved it." Gibbs replied.

"So I can take it?" Mica asked.

"Of course Micheala I wouldn't have let Tony bring it if I didn't want you to have it now." Gibbs replied.

"Well thanks again, Tony." Mica replied pulling a large box out of the bag.

"It's a laptop. I needed a new one so I bought one as a birthday gift to me. Then Probie got me a better one for my birthday. So I thought you would like the one I bought myself." Tony explained.

"Really, my own laptop?" Mica gasped.

"Yeah if you promise to keep your grades up and do your chores I will pay for WIFI, but if you don't keep your end of the deal it goes away and I your laptop is gone until you can earn my trust back. Do you understand." Gibbs replied.

"I will keep my promise, dad." Mica replied.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks again Tony but I would have been fine with the old one you had." Mica replied.

"That one was dying. I took it to the shop to see if they could use any of it but it was pretty old and beat-up." Tony explained.

"I am going to set it up!" Mica cried.

"If you need any help setting it up call, Probie or Autopsy Gremlin." Tony replied.

"I should be able to do it, Jimmy had me help him set his up when he got a new one a few months ago and Jared Vance showed us how before that." Mica explained.

"OK" Mica replied.

"I am glad I could make you happy little Gibblet. Seeing you so sad the past few weeks has been really tough on me. You are my baby-sister after all." Mica explained.

"Well you are the best big brother ever!" Mica cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought Mica needed a good thing to happen to her. I am holding off on Gracie's fate a bit since another author "jethro10" is currently writing a similar plot. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Reunited

Mica looked at the clock for the millionth time that afternoon. She couldn't wait to get home and for once it wasn't because she was having a bad day. Today she couldn't wait to get home because when she got home the internet would be hooked up and she would finally be able to go online. Her dad wouldn't let her get Facebook and Twitter accounts until she was thirteen but he had finally buckled and let her create and Instagram. As long as she kept in private, only added people she knew, and didn't post any personal information. She knew that he was just protecting her because he didn't want to lose her like he had lost her sister Kelly. Still it got really annoying when he was over-protective of her. Even though Gracie was the only kid she knew who'd had Facebook and Twitter. Even Kayla Vance had barely been allowed to get one after her fifteenth birthday. Shane sometimes would "borrow" his sister Tara's accounts but he always ended up getting in trouble for it. So it's not like she was the only one of her friends whose parents had those rules. Her dad had given her permission to use a few other chat sites and Skype. As long as she followed the same rules as her Instagram account. Even better Shane had gotten back that morning and as long as he felt up to it his mom was going to let him come over and play.

"Mica!" Gibbs called.

"Dad!" Mica called back.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"Really good. How was yours?" Mica asked.

"Pretty good" Gibbs replied.

"Did you get the internet hooked up?" Mica asked.

"Yes I did. Do you remember our rules?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes I do." Mica replied.

"Alright then you can use it when we get home but you have to pay attention to Shane when he is over." Gibbs replied.

"Shane is coming over?" Mica asked.

"Yes but only for a short time." Gibbs replied.

"Of course I haven't seen Shane in forever. I will lay with him!" Mica assured.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

"Have you been to see Gracie today?" Mica asked.

"No I came straight here from work and I had to wait for the Internet guy to come on my lunch break but if Debbie is willing to watch you and Shane for a bit I may run over and see her real quick after I drop you off." Gibbs explained.

"OK well tell her I said hi." Mica replied.

"I will. Oh I almost forgot I have some good news for you." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Mica asked.

"Mr. Vance came by the office to pick up his paycheck and a few other things and he told me that Erica would be back at daycare next week." Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Vance is going back to work?" Mica asked.

"Not yet but he wants the kids to get back to normal." Gibbs explained.

"I hope Erica is feeling better by then." Mica replied.

"I do too but remember if could take a while." Gibbs replied.

"I know" Mica sighed.

* * *

><p>Shane waited with his mom on Mica's front porch. As much fun as he'd had at Disney World. He was thrilled to be home and be able to play with Mica again. He had missed her forever and he hadn't made a bunch of friends on the trip like Tara had. He had met one boy about his age but his last day at the park was Shane's first day. He didn't mind though. Vacation friends rarely lasted any longer than one of Tara's boyfriends. After what felt like a million hours Mica's dad's truck finally pulled into the driveway. Mica jumped out of the car and ran up to him.<p>

"Shane!" Mica cried.

"Mica!" Shane cried back.

"Did you have fun?" Mica asked.

"Yeah but I missed you." Shane replied.

"I missed you too. Hey guess what?" Mica questioned.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Tony gave me a laptop!" Mica cried.

"Really? That's so cool!" Shane replied.

"Yeah want to go play on it?" Mica asked.

"Yeah!" Shane cried.

"OK but we need to leave soon Shaney. Tara is home alone and I still have to pick something up for dinner." Debbie reminded.

"But mom I haven't seen Mica in a week!" Shane whined.

"And if you keep giving me attitude you won't for another week." Debbie warned.

"If you want I can drive him home." Gibbs offered.

"He needs to eat and get some rest." Debbie replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Erica stood in her bedroom. She hadn't been in there since before her mom died. The hospital stuff had been taken back to the medical supply store and her furniture and toys had been put back but she still didn't want to move back yet. Luckily Jared let her sleep on the bottom bunk in his room. It was just a swinging futon but it was better than nothing.<p>

"You going to try sleeping in your own room tonight?" Vance asked.

"I don't know." Erica replied.

"Well you can't room with Jared forever. So if you don't want to move back in forever. I will have to put you back with Kayla." Vance explained.

"I guess I will try tonight then." Erica sighed.

"You don't have to right away. I will give you a few more weeks." Vance replied.

"No I can handle it. I think." Erica replied.

"OK" Vance replied.

* * *

><p>Mica spun around in her new computer chair. Shane had helped her set up an Instagram and then showed her a few other sites he was on. She wrote them down on her notepad. So she could show her dad and get approval to join them. Now she was just messing around on paint.<p>

"Shane! Two minute warning!" Debbie called from downstairs.

"Alright mom!" Shane called back.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Mica sighed.

"Goodbye. Oh yeah I almost for got! I got you this!" Shane cried handing Mica a small box.

"Oh thanks! I love it!" Mica gasped as she opened the box revealing a small round charm that read "Mica" circling around three times on each side."

"Yeah I got one for me that says Shane. I just got it at a rest stop on the way home but I didn't have enough money to spend at Disney World to get us both something and my uncle would only buy me the ears and my mom only gave me enough for a t-shirt. I begged Tara for money so I could buy you ears too but she said I would have to be her slave forever if she did." Shane explained.

"Well I don't want you to be a slave." Mica giggled.

"Shane! Thirty second warning!" Debbie called.

"Coming!" Shane called back.

"See you tomorrow." Mica replied.

"Bye Mica, I love you." Shane replied.

"I love you too." Mica replied.

"SHANE I AM GOING TO COUNT TO TEN!" Debbie warned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a warning something sad happens in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: If anybody is curious about the charm Shane gave to Mica. I have a link to my Instagram post on my profile. It is the one on the very top. The bottom one is my regular Instagram. They are also based off the ones I got for myself and my boyfriend for Christmas.**


	8. An Unspeakable Tragedy

**WARNING!: This chapter contains the death of a child under the age of eighteen.**

* * *

><p>Mica woke up Monday morning knowing that it was going to be a bad day. She was relieved that Shane was back from his trip. Because she just knew that something bad was going to happen. She got up got dressed. Before walking downstairs for breakfast. When she got into the kitchen she found her dad sitting at the table reading the paper. At least nothing had happened to him in his sleep nor had he been called into work super early in the morning to deal with some dangerous killer who may just bring harm to him.<p>

"Morning Mica, did you sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really." Mica replied.

"Bad dreams?" Gibbs asked.

"No I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Mica admitted.

"Gut feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"Try not to worry about it too much." Gibbs replied cupping his daughter's chin.

"I'll try not to." Mica replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Breena Palmer walked through the corridor leading to the ICU at the DC Children's Hospital. They found themselves visiting Gracie Hollis even more than Gibbs. Even though she was only allowed one or two visitors for brief fifteen periods of time and there had to be an hour in between each visitor or pair of visitors. They still tried to make a point of visiting her twice a day. Since the only people allowed to visit her were: them, Gibbs, and director Vance. Gibbs tried to visit everyday. Vance came too but he rarely felt up to leaving the house anymore. So he had only been two or three times that Jimmy and Breena knew of anyway. Today was a very special day however. So special that the staff was allowing a third visitor to be with Gracie and they were even permitted a full half-hour long visits and Gibbs and Vance would even be joining them soon. Breena had brought a large vase of daises which were Gracie's favorite flower and Jimmy was bringing two large balloons and a large purple teddy-bear since that was Gracie's favorite color. Behind them a tall, balding man in a navy blue suit, carried a brief case filled with paper-work. Today was the day that Jimmy and Breena would be able to legally adopt Gracie and make her a Palmer. They had begun the process the day after Gracie was shot and burned alive by her parents and after today they would finally be able to officially call her theirs. Jimmy had always been close to Gracie and he had already taken on a protective and paternal role when the drama with her real parents first started. Because of how heart-wrenching their adoption process had been from the beginning and how fragile little Gracie had been. They had opted to keep the adoption secret until it was official. Today however the process would be over and even better Gracie had been doing extremely well the past couple of days. The doctors had even been able to take her off the vent and put her on a nasal cannula based oxygen system. The doctors even thought that she just may wake-up that day.<p>

"Hi Gracie, it's Jimmy and Breena." Jimmy greeted.

"We hear you are doing really well sweetie, the doctors say you may even wake-up." Breena added.

"This is Mr. Sanders and he is a lawyer. He is here because over the past couple of weeks we had been in the process of adopting you. With my connections at NCIS. We were able to get the paper-work through really fast and as soon as we fill out some paper-work. We will become your parents. Isn't that exciting?" Jimmy explained.

"We are so proud to be able to do this." Breena added.

"If you will just come over here and sign these forms it will be official." Mr. Sanders replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Breena followed Mr. Sanders over to a small table. The lawyer set a large stack of papers in front of them and instructed them on where to sign and initial. Half an hour later everything was read signed and initialed. Mr. Sanders withdrew his notary stamp and signed in a few places himself. As of that moment Gracie went from Melinda Grace Hollis to Melinda Grace Palmer. Seconds after Mr. Sanders signed the last page. The door opened and Gibbs walked in the room. Carrying a stuffed yellow lab which had always been Gracie's favorite. Mr. Sanders looked around and smiled at the scene. He wished that he could stay longer but he had to get to a court room and make another adoption official in less than an hour.<p>

"Congratulations you guys." Gibbs said handing Jimmy the stuffed dog.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Thank you so much Gibbs. it means a lot." Breena added wiping away tears.

"I am so glad that when Gracie wakes up she will have two loving parents who would never dream of hurting her." Gibbs replied.

"It feels good" Jimmy confirmed.

"We are happy to do it." Breena added.

* * *

><p>The nurses allowed the Palmer's and Gibbs another ten minutes with little Gracie. Before coming and sadly informing them that they really needed to leave. They did however promise that Jimmy and Breena could return in an hour. While they waited the Palmer's sat in the waiting room and made plans for how they would do Gracie's room. Of course they knew there was a good chance that Gracie would be severely disabled but they didn't care. They would learn to cope. They were just happy to have such a wonderful daughter. At one o'clock they were finally allowed to see their new little girl again. Jimmy stood on one side of the bed and Breena on the other. They both picked up one of Gracie's hands in their own.<p>

"Hi Gracie, It's me Jimmy I am back again with Breena and we are your new parents." Jimmy greeted.

"We are so happy to call you ours." Breena added.

"Love you guys." Gracie replied wearily as she gripped both Jimmy and Breena's hands.

"Gracie?" Breena asked.

"Are you with us, Gracie?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but I have to go." Gracie replied.

"No honey I am sorry but you have to stay in the hospital. You may be awake and off the vent but you are still really hurt. I am happy you can talk and move around though." Jimmy explained.

"Gotta go" Gracie replied. Before closing her eyes. At first Jimmy and Breena thought she was just going to sleep but seconds later the room was filled with the high pitched scream of a heart-monitor flat-lining. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and began trying to bring Gracie back to life but it was no use.

"Time of death one twenty-two PM. July 25th 2014." A doctor called solemnly

"NO!" Jimmy cried kicking over the table.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Breena cried simultaneously falling apart herself and trying to console her husband.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Breena sat on the couch in the small waiting room outside of the ICU. They could not believe that Gracie was gone. She was doing for so well and had fought so hard for so long. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen today? Why so soon after they adopted her? It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. Jimmy wrapped his arm around Breena and Breena gently rubbed Jimmy's back.<p>

"I am so sorry you guys." Gibbs breathed placing his hands on each other their shoulders.

"Thanks Gibbs" Breena sniffed.

"Why did this happen?" Jimmy asked.

"I wish I could answer that believe me." Gibbs replied.

"Does Mica know yet?" Breena asked.

"No I wanted her to enjoy her day at daycare. I will tell her when I pick her up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Erica sat cross-legged on her bed. She was kind of glad that she had moved back into her room. Even though it did bother her that her mom had been so sick in that room. She was glad that she could get away to her own place when Jared started to cry. She heard a knocking on the door-frame and looked up to see her dad leaning in the doorway.<p>

"What is it dad?" Erica asked.

"I have some sad news for you." Vance replied as he walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"I am sorry but Gracie Hollis died this afternoon. She was just too weak to survive anymore. I am so sorry." Vance explained.

"No!" Erica cried.

"I am so sorry." Vance whispered.

* * *

><p>As hard as she tried Mica was unable to shake her bad feeling and not worry. Shane spent the better part of the day trying to get his friend to stop being so upset but it was no use. She just sat in the corner and moped around. Until six o'clock when her dad came to pick her up. He wouldn't say anything but she knew that something really bad really had happened. She could tell by the solemn look on his face and the fact that he kept hugging her and telling her how much he loved her. When they finally got home, he made her sit down on the couch. She took a seat right beside him and leaned in close when he put his arm around her.<p>

"Something bad happened? Didn't it?" Mica sniffed.

"I am sorry and really hate to have to tell you this but I am afraid that Gracie died this afternoon. She was not alone. Jimmy and Breena Palmer were with her." Gibbs explained.

"But you said last night that she was getting better!" Mica yelled.

"And she was. She even woke up for a while this afternoon but then she just couldn't fight anymore it happens sometimes." Gibbs explained.

"It's not fair! She was my best friend and I never got to say goodbye or see her again!" Mica cried.

"I know it hurts." Gibbs whispered.

"I want her back!" Mica sobbed.

"I know you do and I wish I could bring her back." Gibbs replied.

"Gracie" Mica sniffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sure that this will cost me followers but it was my plan since I started writing about Mica. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. She's Gone

She was gone, Gracie was gone. Mica had lost her best friend. She wasn't even eight years old yet and she had already lost her best-friend. As she lay on her bed trying to take in everything that happened. She thought of her big sister, Kelly. She had never met Kelly and never would but she still missed her and cried with her daddy every year on Kelly's birthday and on the anniversary of her death. Sometimes she wondered if Kelly were still alive if she would like her. She remembered asking Gracie that question last year as they swung on the blue and yellow swing-set at the back of the playground. Pamela and her goons had overheard the conversation and pointed out that it wouldn't matter because Shannon would have been too to have another baby by the time Mica came around. Of course she knew that was true but it still hurt. Now she was wondering if Kelly and Gracie were together talking about her. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and approaching her room. She heard a soft knocking. She wanted to scream go away but nothing came out.

"Mica?" Gibbs called knocking again.

"What?" Mica sniffed.

"I made dinner. Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Mica replied.

"OK, do you want to talk?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really" Mica replied.

"OK, well let me know if you do." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Mica sniffed.

* * *

><p>After her dad went downstairs Mica pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her closet. Lying on the floor was wooden box. Ziva had brought back from Israel. The last time she went home to visit. She had gotten one for all three of the girls. An old friend of hers made them out of wood from the olive trees in the grove. Whenever they had to be cut down to make room for a new house or were damaged in anyway but the wood was still usable. Ziva had even gotten her friend to carve the girls initials into the top of each box. Mica ran her fingers over the "GH" that was carved to the left of her name. She wished that Gracie's box hadn't of been destroyed in the fire. She opened the box and removed the contents, the friendship bracelet that Erica had made for the three of them at her last birthday party. The seashell from the day Gibbs took them to the beach. The make-up trip for the kids not being able to go to Florida for Jimmy's wedding, the whistle she had gotten at safety day in kindergarten. On the very bottom was a stack of photograph's. There was one of her mom and another of Shannon and Kelly. One of Grandpa Jack, another of Grandpa Jack, Grandma Ann, and her dad when he was a little kid. She had one of Emily Fornell and her and one of each of her NCIS family. Then there was one of her, Erica, and Jared at Jared's soccer game last year, one of each of the girls, one of just her and Erica, and then the last one, the one she was looking for. The one of her and Gracie. It was last year at the end of the summer. Three days before Gracie's birthday and seventeen before her own. They were at the last day of the county fair. Gracie was in a teal top that had "GRACE" written in script across the top in shinny red fake jewels and a pair of pink Capri-pants that had lace around the bottoms and on the pockets. She on the other hand was wearing an orange plaid button down t-shirt and pair of worn-out jeans. The girls were standing in front of the Ferris-Wheel with their arms around each others shoulders. Gracie had a hospital band hanging off her left wrist. She had just gotten out of the hospital after getting into a bad bicycle accident Gracie and a concussion and had to spend two days in the hospital. Because of the concussion Gracie couldn't go on any rides. Mica didn't care she was just glad to have fun with her best-friend. It ended up being an awesome day even though they couldn't do very much. Now she would never have days like this again. She would never see her best-friend again.<p>

* * *

><p>She loved Erica and wanted nothing more than for her to get back to normal but she and Gracie had always had a special bond. Maybe because their birthdays were so close. Maybe because they'd had play-dates since before they could sit-up. All she knew was that she would never have another friend like Gracie Hollis. Gracie was the kindest, funniest, smartest, most talented and beautiful person Mica had ever met and she wasn't just saying that because Gracie had died. She really, truly meant that.<p>

* * *

><p>She stood up and walked over to the window. She looked up at the sky. In her opinion it was too clear of a night and the stars were to bright. It should be dark and cloudy. To match the loss of Gracie. She remembered how much Gracie loved to star-gaze. She would always point out the planets and constellations and insist that everybody go out and look through her telescope at all her birthday parties. Mica was interested but not as fascinated as Gracie but Erica always hated it and stomped around complaining that it was too much like school. So maybe it was appropriate that it was such a bright and starry night. She looked up at the North-Star. That had always been Gracie's favorite. Ever since reading about how the slaves followed it to freedom. Gracie said that she wanted to be an astronomer or maybe a teacher but the thing she really wanted to do more than anything was help save people from suffering. Now she never would. All because of her parents cruelness and hatred. She focused on the north-star before closing her eyes.<p>

"Goodnight Gracie, I will never forget you." Mica said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Mica she is going to have a hard time accepting this. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I am thinking of incorporating the Sergei storyline and Diane's death into this story but in my story Diane and Fornell never got back together and Emily is suddenly forced to live with her father. What do you think, should I do it?"**


	10. Forever In Our Hearts

The sky was almost pitch black the day of Gracie Hollis's funeral. In the six days since her best friend had died. Mica had barely gotten out of bed and she only left her room to use the bathroom. She was glad that she still had a few weeks of summer left because she was dreaded having to go back and see all the things that reminded her of Gracie. They hadn't made the class lists yet but they had hung Gracie's class picture from last year on the memorial wall and the Palmer's had bought a brick for her along the back outside wall. The memorial wall was the partial wall in the auditorium. Before they built the gym the wall had served as a divider but after the renovations they hung pictures of deceased members of the school. It was mostly old principals, teachers, and alumni from the first graduating classes back in the teens. Though there were a few younger students. Kelly was one of them she was in third grade there when she died. Gracie was the third person Mica knew on the wall Kelly was the first and then a boy from her kindergarten who drowned in his neighbors pool labor day weekend of first grade. Gracie was the third she knew of but the first she really knew. The funeral was at eleven but her dad, had told Jimmy he would be there at ten-thirty. So at nine thirty Mica forced herself out of bed and started to get ready. She couldn't bring herself to put on the black dress she had worn to her grandfather and Mrs. Vance's funerals. Instead she put on the purple t-shirt Gracie had brought her from New Orleans and the black slacks she wore to church.

"Mica? Are you ready to go?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"You aren't wearing your dress?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Gracie bought me this shirt when her dad worked with the New Orleans team." Mica replied.

"I guess it must be really special, then." Gibbs replied.

"It is" Mica agreed.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this baby girl." Gibbs replied.

"It's not fair! I never want to leave my room again after the funeral." Mica sobbed.

"I know you do but you can't. You have to start getting out there again. Erica really needs a friend and Shane has been missing you like crazy." Gibbs explained.

"You stayed in bed for weeks after Shannon and Kelly died!" Mica snapped.

"I know I did but the pain I felt after losing them is an unimaginable pain that I pray every day you will never have to feel." Gibbs explained.

"What about Erica? She has been in bed since her mom died? Maybe it isn't close to losing a friend but it is still hard." Mica questioned.

"Erica hasn't been in bed or her room since her mom died. She has been spending time with her dad and siblings and going to a support group at church." Gibbs explained.

"What do I do though? It is just you and me and we haven't been to church in months." Mica asked.

"You right I need to find a support group for you and we do need to start going to church again. I promised your mother that if anything happened to her I would keep taking you every Sunday but after your grandpa died I guess I fell apart." Gibbs explained.

"It's alright I always told her I would make you make me go but I guess I got used to sleeping in, on Sunday mornings." Mica joked.

"Mica" Gibbs whispered.

"What?" Mica asked.

"That is the first time you laughed since Gracie died." Gibbs commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Mica asked.

* * *

><p>Mica tried not to look at her best friend's grave. She still wanted this all to be a bad dream and she felt guilty for laughing before she came to the funeral. She could not believe her best friend was dead. Her dad sat beside her, holding onto her. They were in the second row from the front, with Mr. Vance, Erica, Jared, and Kayla. The Palmer's were in the front row. They had invited Mica and her dad to sit in the front row with them but she just couldn't.<p>

"Would anybody like to say a few words about young Gracie?" The minister asked.

"I would" Erica replied.

"OK come up here, sweetie." The preacher called.

"My name is Erica Vance, Gracie and I have been best friends since we were two. Of course she was friends with Mica long before that. A few years ago my dad got hurt really bad on the job. For a long time we didn't know if he would make it or not. Gracie knew how scared I was. So she gave me the worry stone she had gotten after her grandmother died. To this day it is my most prized possession, especially now." Erica spoke.

"That was lovely Erica. Anybody else?" The preacher replied.

"Me" Mica replied.

"OK, come on up." The preacher called.

"My name is Mica Gibbs and Gracie was my best friend in the world. We were born two weeks apart and even shared our birthdays. My mom died when I was four and I always feel really sad when all the other kids make mother's day cards in school. Last year all the second graders went down to the art room to make cards. Gracie saw how upset I was and said she had a stomachache and needed to go to the nurse. She also insisted that I be the one to make sure she arrived OK. She was just the best kind of person. Another time they were repaving the bus area. So we had to walk half a block to school. Gracie saw a homeless lady in the park. Everybody else was scared and ran away but Gracie gave her, her lunch money. That is just two of the many stories I have about how wonderful Gracie was. She was the best kind of person and will never be forgotten." Mica spoke.

"That was lovely, Mica." The preacher replied.

* * *

><p>After Mica's speech. Jimmy and Breena led the line to toss dirt on top of the casket. Mica and Erica hung back and tossed theirs together, right on top before they brought in the machine to finish filling in the grave.<p>

"Oh Mica" Abby groaned pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know. I can't believe Gracie is gone." Mica sniffed.

"You did and amazing job. I am proud of you." Abby replied.

"Thank you, did you bring it?" Mica asked.

"Of course I did. Did you bring the CD?" Abby replied.

"Yes" Mica replied.

"Let's do this." Abby replied.

* * *

><p>Abby and Mica stepped up to the front. Abby set the CD player on the podium and Mica put the CD inside.<p>

"Excuse me before you go. There is one more thing we have to do. This was Gracie's favorite song and now it is really appropriate." Mica explained. pressing play.

"_Shadows are fallin and I'm right out of breath. Keep me in your heart for a while..."_

* * *

><p>The remaining mourners stopped and listened to the song. Mica walked over and rejoined her dad and the Vance's who were now trying to comfort Jimmy and Breena. The song ended and everybody turned and walked to their cars. Mica and Erica hung back, their dads walked back five or six rows and watched their girls intently. Mica and Erica fell down beside the grave and placed their hand's on the cold stone.<p>

"Goodbye Gracie. You were our best-friend and we will never forget you." Erica and Mica said in unison.

_Melinda Grace Hollis-Palmer_

_September 13th 2006 - July 25th 2014 _

_Always in our hearts_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song was "Keep Me In Your Heart For A While" by Waren Zevron. Mica has to start after this. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Back To Reality

Nearly two months had passed since the death of Gracie. It was also the first day of school. Today Mica, Erica, and Shane would start the third grade. Which meant that Mica could no longer hide from the world. Two months had passed and all Mica had to show for her best friend were a few pictures, cards, childlike gifts, and a tear stained program from Gracie's funeral. The program lay in her desk drawer along with the one's from the funerals of her grandfather and Mrs. Vance. Mica prayed that nobody else would die for a long time. She hated death and how permanent it was. She shook her head of the grief filled thoughts. She was really trying to be OK for the first day of school. Her dad had assured her that school would be a distraction from all the bad things that happened over the summer. She quickly got dressed and then grabbed her backpack before running downstairs. Her dad was just finishing getting breakfast ready when she got to the kitchen. She took her class assignment out and placed it on the table in front of her. _M_rs. Cardenit read in neat script. Mica smiled both Erica and Shane had been assigned to Mrs. Cardern's class as well. Even if her friends had been put in one of the other two third grade classes. She would still be happy, because _Kelly_ had, had Mrs. Carden when she was in the third grade. This was the first time Mica would have one of Kelly's teacher's. Kelly's kindergarten teacher had retired two years after Kelly died, and she just hadn't been assigned to her the same first and second grade teachers Kelly had, had. The only thing that brought Mica down about finally getting one of Kelly's teachers. Was that Mrs. Carden was the teacher Kelly had when she died. Her dad swore that he was OK but he just seemed different since she showed him her class assignment.

"You ready for your first day?" Gibbs asked scooping eggs onto Mica's plate.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"You OK?" Mica asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Gibbs replied awkwardly.

"I am not going to die like she did." Mica assured.

"I know it's just you are going to be eight in a few weeks and that's the age Kelly was and now you have the same third grade teacher. It is just too close for me." Gibbs explained.

"It's OK" Mica assured.

* * *

><p>Mica ate her breakfast and then ran upstairs to get dressed. While Gibbs stayed downstairs and filled out the paperwork Mica had been given at the open house two days prior. Mrs. Carden had been under the weather that day but Mr. Lopez was one of the other third grade teachers had made sure her class had the necessary information. Mica studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing her Navy Blue NCIS shirt, her newest pair of jeans, and her red and blue sneakers. She brushed her teeth and hair, then ran back downstairs. Her dad took her picture and then they walked out to her dad's truck. The ride to school was pretty quite. Mica was worried about what school would be like without Gracie and her dad was worrying about her. Once they arrived at Harrison Elementary School. Mica climbed out of the car and walked inside. Her dad hung back and watched her go inside. She stopped briefly and looked at the memorial to Gracie that now hung in the auditorium. Before making her way to the area where the third grade area. Mrs. Carden's room was on the left and Mrs. Fallon's room was on the right and Mr. Lopez's room was right across from Mrs. Carden's room. Mrs. Carden was standing outside her room just like the other teachers but unlike Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Fallon. She did not greet her new students. Mica said hi to her and she said hi back but something about her seemed off. Mica tried to shake it off maybe she looked more like Kelly than she thought. Mica tossed her backpack on her chair. Her desk was right between Kelsey Gardener and Matthew Howell. Erica was way in the back right next to Zebdiah Zwick. At least Shane was sitting in front of her. Well he was actually in front of Kelsey but it was close enough. Shane and Erica were standing in the reading corner talking.<p>

"Hi guys!" Mica cried.

"Mica! I haven't seen you in forever!" Shane cried, embracing her. It was technically true. By the time Mica felt like hanging out again. Shane was away at camp and then with his grandparents for the rest of the summer.

"I missed you too, Shane." Mica replied.

"Oh I see how it is! Get a boyfriend and forget about your best-friend." Erica teased.

"Oh Erica I missed you like crazy too but I just saw you on Tuesday." Mica explained.

"I know! I'm just having fun." Erica assured.

"How are you feeling?" Mica asked.

"I still miss my mom but I am OK." Erica replied.

"That's good" Mica replied.

"How are you?" Erica asked.

"Better" Mica assured.

* * *

><p>The warning bell rang at seven fifty-five and then school officially started at eight o'clock. Mica and all the other kids ran to their desks and waited for Mrs. Carden to come back. It was eight ten before she finally walked in the room. Besides being late she was also not alone. She was with the Principal Ms. Caleb and a girl Mica didn't recognize.<p>

"I am sorry class. I had a little trouble." Mrs. Carden replied.

"I know you are already late getting started but it seems there is a new girl joining your class. That even Mrs. Carden and I just I learned about this morning. Her mother works for the CGIS which is the Coast Guard's version of NCIS. I know that most of your parents are Navy and NCIS but this young lady had some problems at her old school. So please be welcoming of her." Ms. Caleb explained.

"Class this is Kristen um..." Mrs. Carden introduced.

"Borin, Kristen Kelly Borin." Kristen finished.

"Very well Miss. Borin, please sit down next to Mr. Brecken." Mrs. Carden replied.

* * *

><p>Mica studied the new girl. She looked familiar but Mica couldn't place how. The last name seemed familiar too even though she had never known another Borin before. It was the middle name that really stood out, <em>Kelly<em>. She knew it was a fairly common name but why did she have the same name as the sister she never met and why if she never in her life met this girl did she look so familiar and where did Mica know that last name from?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes Kristen is Abby Borin's daughter. How does Mica know Kristen and what does Kristen have to do with Gibbs's past. Just so you know Gibbs met Abby Borin a few years earlier in the Mica universe than he did cannon to the show. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. New Friends

The third graders had lunch at eleven twenty-five in the morning. Mica, Erica, and Shane stuck together and surveyed the cafeteria. To ensure they got three seats together. Mica noticed that Kristen wasn't waiting in line. Instead she sat down at a table with four or five other kids who had brought their lunch. She took out a sandwich and juice-box. She had already finished her lunch before Mica and her friends even made it the front of the line. As soon as she finished eating she said something to the teacher's aide and then left the cafeteria and headed off towards the office area. Three minutes later Mica was sitting beside Erica and in front of Shane with the other kids in their class.

"What do you think is going on with the new girl?" Mica asked.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"Why do you think she brought her lunch and just sat down with the other kids who brought their lunches?" Mica asked.

"That's the allergy table. She probably has allergies." Erica replied.

"OK but why did she just leave?" Mica asked.

"She may have to take medicine." Shane commented.

"We can't have medicine at school." Erica reminded.

"That's why she left though. She probably went to the nurse." Shane explained.

"I suppose you wonder what medicine she has to take." Erica observed.

"No I uh well does she seem familiar to you guys?" Mica asked.

"No" Shane replied.

"She had eyes like your dad but I don't know _her_ she is new after all.' Erica added.

"Well she looks familiar to me and I can't figure out why." Mica replied.

"Like I said her eyes are just like your dad's. That's probably why you think you know her." Erica explained.

"Yeah but I feel like I have heard her name before." Mica replied.

"Kristen? That's a common name." Erica replied.

"Yeah I have three cousins named Kristen. Of course that was my grandma's name." Shane added.

"No her last name, Borin." Mica corrected.

"Well Ms. Caleb said that her mom worked for CGIS. Maybe she has worked with your dad before. I know that CGIS and NCIS work together." Shane suggested.

"My dad never talks about cases though." Mica replied.

"Well maybe her mom was talking about a case on ZNN." Shane replied.

"No I don't think that's it." Mica replied.

* * *

><p>After lunch Mrs. Carden's and the two other third grade classes had recess. Mica, Erica, and Shane walked over basketball court. Shane picked up a worn out basketball and tossed it to Mica. Mica caught the ball and then passed it to Erica. After Erica caught the ball she tossed it back to Shane. They tossed the ball back and forth a couple of times. Before Shane finally tossed the ball towards the net. It bounced off the rim and then rolled off the court, towards the track. The ball continued to roll until it hit a girl who was sitting on the edge of the track.<p>

"Oh I am sorry!" Mica apologized as she bent down to pick up the ball.

"It's OK." The girl replied turning around.

"Oh you are the new girl. Kristen right?" Mica observed.

"Yeah" Kristen replied.

"Well I am Mica and these are my friends Erica and Shane." Mica introduced.

"Good to meet you Mica." Kristen replied.

"What about us?" Erica asked.

"It is good to meet you to Erica." Kristen replied.

"How do you know I'm not Erica." Shane joked.

"You sit beside me Shane." Kristen replied.

"I know I was just joking." Shane replied.

"So Kristen did you just move here?" Erica asked.

"No I moved to Washington last winter but I went to a different school last year." Kristen explained.

"Well why did your transfer?" Mica asked.

"Yeah Ms. Caleb said you had trouble." Erica added.

"I...I just didn't like it. So are you guys playing basketball?" Kristen replied quickly changing the subject.

"No that's a giant orange in Shane's hand." Erica snarked.

"Okaay" Kristen replied confused.

"Don't worry about Erica. Her mom died over the summer and now she spends a lot of time with her big sister and she is a teenager." Mica explained.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. My dad died earlier this year. Just after I moved here actually." Kristen explained.

"My dad's dead too. He died when Harper Dearing blew up NCIS." Shane commented.

"My mom died when I was four but I don't remember her." Mica repled.

"It's weird how all of us have dead parents." Shane commented.

"Yeah all of us but Gracie." Mica replied.

"Who's Gracie?" Kristen asked.

"She was our other friend but she died just after my mom did." Erica explained.

"Oh I am sorry. I never had anybody my age die before. Was she sick or something?" Kristen asked.

"No she was killed." Mica sighed.

"Oh that's sad I am so sorry." Kristen replied.

"Can we talk about something else?" Mica asked.

"Yeah" Kristen replied.

"Kayla is learning how to drive." Erica commented.

"Who's Kayla?" Kristen asked.

"My big sister." Erica replied.

"Oh cool so she can take you places?" Kristen asked.

"Only is she has to besides she only has her permit now. If I want rides when I want I will have to wait until my brother gets his license in a few years." Erica explained.

"That is so cool. I wish I had siblings but I am an only child." Kristen replied.

"I am an only child too well I have a sister but she died a long time ago. Before I was born even. She died with her mom." Mica explained.

"Your poor dad has lost two wives and a kid?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah" Mica replied.

"And he got married and divorced like a million times before he married Mica's mom." Erica added.

"Three times he got married and divorced three times between Shannon and my mom!" Mica snapped.

"Well my dad said it may as well have been a million." Erica replied.

"So Shane do you have any siblings?" Kristen asked.

"I have a big sister. I used to have step-siblings but my mom and step-dad are getting divorced. So now it's just me and my sister Tara again." Shane explained.

"Oh Shane I am sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Mica asked.

"I just found out after camp." Shane replied.

"Are you sad?" Mica asked.

"No I didn't like my step family much." Shane explained.

_*BRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG!*_

"Aw man I don't wanna go back to class." Erica whined.

"Me either" Kristen sighed.

"I don't know it might be fun besides we only have two hours now." Shane replied.

"Oh yeah Kristen do you wanna be our friend?" Mica asked.

"Yeah you guys seems really nice and fun." Kristen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter takes place before the events of "Abby Borin's Daughter". In the next chapter Mica tells her dad about Kristen and inadvertently makes Gibbs remember a day he'd rather forget. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
